Give You What You Like
by cabekyun
Summary: [CH3up!]Ketika masing-masing dari kami tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kami inginkan. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kami lakukan? Jujur, apakah kau menyalahkanku untuk semua yang telah terjadi? Apa kau tidak bersalah sedikitpun? Yang kami lakukan hanyalah berbagi kehangatan ketika kami sama-sama kesepian. Jaehyun x Taeyong . B x B. Mature Content. Jaeyong. Read n Review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Drrtttt...Drrttttt...

Drtttt...Drrrtttt..

Ponsel yang terus bergetar nyaring ingin segera terangkat, tetapi tidak mampu untuk membangunkan dua orang yang sedang tidur berpelukan.

Drtttt...Drrttt

 ** _/Klik/_** **Hmm, ya halo Taeyong disini**

Taeyong, namja bersurai hitam yang sedang nyenyak dalam rengkuhan pun akhirnya bangun dan meraba-raba meja di sampingnya, menemukan ponselnya yang tidak berhenti berdering.

 _Suara sebrang : Neo eodiga? Tidak pulang?_

 **Hmm, iyaa aku menginap di rumah teman**

Suara serak khas bangun tidur Taeyong terdengar seksi dari sebrang, sedangkan namja yang masih terlelap manis merengkuhnya semakin mempererat pelukannya. Taeyong menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum tipis melihat wajah polos namja itu, lalu sedikit menyingkirkan poni di dahinya.

 _Suara sebrang : Hmm, kau pasti tidur di tempat Jaehyun? Benar?_

 **Hmmm, sayangnya jawabanmu harus seratus persen benar Chittapon haha**

 _Suara sebrang : Hmm arraseo, rasanya harus ada imbalan setimpal untuk absen kelas pagi kuliahmu ini ? Tidak salah ?_

 **Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai teman yang manis sepertimu, dan aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu nanti. Aku tutup ya?**

 _Suara sebrang : Yyakk Lee Tae..._

 _/pippp/_ Taeyong memutus panggilan teleponnya dan segera mematikan ponselnya. Ia lalu menyibukkan diri dengan mengamati wajah tampan namja yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya yang tidak lain adalah Jaehyun. Setelah puas mengamati dan mengelus surai hitam Jaehyun, Taeyong perlahan melepas rengkuhan Jaehyun pada perutnya. Namja itu lalu beranjak dari ranjang amburadul karena permainan mereka semalam. Kaki telanjang Taeyong menyentuh dinginnya lantai marmer, ia sedikit meregangkan tubuh polosnya dan menyahut cepat kemeja Jaehyun yang berserakan di lantai lalu segera memakainya. Tubuh mungilnya melangkah menjauh dari kamar mungkin ke dapur, karena ia merasa sangat lapar sekali.

Memasak adalah hobi seorang Lee Taeyong, apapun bahan yang tersedia pasti ia mampu mengolahnya menjadi makanan beraroma mengundang. Jika Lee Taeyong berada di dapur, maka ia sudah tidak akan sadar dengan sekitarnya. Ia akan fokus pada pekerjaannya membuat makanan beraroma mengundang. Pada akhir proses pencicipan olehnya, tiba-tiba namja kecil itu terhentak kaget karena sepasang lengan kekar telah melingkar di perutnya. Dagu yang bertopang pada bahu kecilnya membuatnya geli, serta hembusan nafas pada leher jenjangnya membuatnya merinding.

"Hmm, Jaehyunie sudah bangun?" Taeyong membuka sebuah pembicaraan serta tetap fokus pada masakannya, namja yang ditanyai hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya, membuat kesan geli pada bahu Taeyong.

"Uhhh, jangan bergerak, aku geli, dan tunggu aku meletakkannya pada piring."

"Cepatlah hyung, dan segera berbalik padaku.." Sebuah bisikan serak mengalun indah pada telinga Taeyong, membuatnya gatal dan ingin segera membalikkan badannya pada Jaehyun. Tanpa menunggu perintah untuk kedua kalinya, namja kecil itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya pada Jaehyun yang saat ini hanya memakai celana tidak aturan. Taeyong mengalungkan tangannya pada leher namja yang lebih tinggi darinya, mengamati wajah tampan Jaehyun yang semakin seksi karena rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Jaehyun reflek mengangkat kecil tubuh Taeyong dan mendudukkannya di pinggir meja, tidak lupa mengkungkung Taeyong, agar ia tidak kabur. Mereka bersitatap untuk beberapa waktu yang lama saling mengagumi wajah menawan masing-masing lalu akhirnya mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Saling menjilat. Saling melumat. Saling menggigit. Saling membelit. Satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang ingin mengalah, dan suhu ruangan ini seakan menjadi berkali lipat lebih panas.

 _Drrrttt... Drtttttt..._ Dering ponsel pada celana Jaehyun. Ia mengabaikannya dan masih sibuk dengan bibir Taeyong.

 _Cppkk cppkkkk .. Eunghh_ Suara kecipak dan erangan kecil mereka mengiringi cumbuan pagi hari ini.

 _Drrttt...Drrrttt..._ Ponsel Jaehyun tidak ingin mengalah.

"Ckckck, siapa sih ini.." _Pippp_ Jaehyun melepas bibir Taeyong, dengan cepat mengangkat telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya. Taeyong tidak ingin berhenti, ia lalu pindah menjilati dan mengecup kecil leher putih Jaehyun.

 **Halloo...** Jaehyun berusaha menahan desahannya dengan mencengkeram pinggul Taeyong.

 _Suara sebrang : Jaehyunie? Apa kau sibuk? Aku sudah selesai dengan ujianku, ayo kita jalan hari ini_

Tubuh Taeyong seketika menegang mendengar suara dari seberang telepon itu. Ia yang tadinya sangat bersemangat mengecupi leher Jaehyun, berangsur menjauhkan bibirnya, dan menyimak percakapan Jaehyun dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

 **Benar hyung?! Apa hyung sudah tidak sesibuk kemarin ? Apa sekarang hyung memiliki banyak waktu luang untukku?** Mata binar Jaehyun yang indah bahagia menatap Taeyong yang kini juga menatapnya dengan manis. Senyum Jaehyun merekah, dan Taeyong tanpa ada paksaan membalas senyuman itu, tidak lupa mengelus sayang dan merapikan rambut khas bangun tidur Jaehyun.

 _Suara sebrang : Iyaaaa ! Makanya segera mandi sarapan dan jemput aku, sebelum aku berubah pikiran.._

 **Hmmm arraseoooo, hyung tunggu aku ya? Aku akan sangat cepat tiba di depan pintu rumahmu.** Taeyong hanya diam menyimak dan mengelus manja lengan Jaehyun.

 _Suara sebrang : Aku menunggumu Tuan Jung, dan aku mencintaimu._ Taeyong tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

 **Neee Neeee aku juga mencintaimu Nyonya Jung Doyoung.** Taeyong semakin tersenyum getir mendengar Jaehyun yang mengatakan hal itu, tetapi ia hanya tersenyum dalam hati. Sehingga yang nampak hanya wajah cantik dengan senyum manis terpatri hanya untuk Jaehyun.

"Taeyong hyung, ini Doyoung hyung ! Akhirnya ia tidak mengabaikanku." Ujar Jaehyun sambil menggoyangkan pelan bahu Taeyong.

"Hmmm, lihat kan Jaehyunie, ia pasti sibuk, makanya tidak sempat menghubungimu kemarin-kemarin.." _Bodoh Lee Taeyong._

"Hyung aku akan mandi, sarapanlah dulu okay? Jangan menungguku..." Jaehyun segera melangkah menjauh, langkah kaki yang ringan dan bahagia. Taeyong? Hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Ia lalu berinisiatif untuk membuatkan Jaehyun kopi hangat.

Sudah siap dua mug kopi yang asapnya mengepul. Taeyong mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan sambil menunggu Jaehyun keluar dari kamar. Ia melamun, ia bingung, dan ia kalut. Tentang ngilunya ulu hati yang tiba-tiba datang, ia memilih untuk tidak merasakannya. Namun, rasa sakit itu terus datang tanpa ia ingin. Ia memijat kecil dadanya yang rasanya sakit seperti tertusuk pisau, mengernyitkan dahinya karena sakit itu semakin terasa ketika ia mendengar derap suara kaki dan pintu yang terbuka.

"Apa aku sakit?.." Taeyong bergumam dalam hati. Ia diam dan melihat Jaehyun yang kacau seakan diburu waktu. Ketika Jaehyun sudah sampai tepat pada pintu apartemennya, ia baru ingat tentang kopi hangat tadi. Ia menyahutnya dan segera menghampiri Jaehyun yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Jaehyun-ahhh, aku membuatkanmu kopi. Minum sebelum dingin." Taeyong menyodorkan mug penuh kepulan pada Jaehyun.

"Hyunggg saja ya yang minum. Aku sudah terlambat, Doyoung hyung pasti akan membunuhku. Bye hyung, sampai jumpa !" _Dasar Jaehyun brengsek. Beraninya ia meninggalkanku bersama dengan senyum dan dalamnya lesung pipit pada wajahnya._

Taeyong hanya bisa menggumamkan selamat jalan pada Jaehyun dan pintu kemudian tertutup, meninggalkan Taeyong dengan dinginnya ruangan ini. Ia kembali ke counter dapur dan meletakkan mug Jaehyun di samping mug nya seperti semula. Pergi ke kamar Jaehyun dan melihatnya masih sama berantakan, ia terus melangkah dan membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati suara degup jantungnya sendiri, sunyi disini dan degupnya terdengar keras di otaknya. Kepalanya menelusup dalam dan menemukan aroma tubuh Jaehyun disana, sangat memabukkan. Taeyong memutuskan untuk terlelap beberapa saat.

Setelah puas terlelap, Taeyong segera beranjak dan merapikan kamar Jaehyun. Setiap helai pakaian yang ia pungut dari lantai mengantarkannya pada kejadian malam kemarin. Taeyong kembali ke dapur mendapati sisi luar mug dingin. Ia mengangkat dua mug itu lalu membuang isinya yang belum terminum ke westafel. Taeyong menghembuskan nafas berat, ia melamun duduk di pinggir counter dapur. Mengapa ia harus berada disini? Mengapa ia bisa berakhir seperti ini?

 **K**

Jaehyun POV

Bukan kebiasaanku untuk menjelajahi segala kantin fakultas di universitas ini. Belakangan ini aku tertarik untuk pergi menyeberang dari satu ke kantin lainnya karena ingin mencicipi segala makanan yang disiapkan. Selama liburan kemarin aku memang hanya berkutat di dapur apartemen, mengasah kemampuan terpendamku, yaitu memasak. Sehingga setelah beberapa minggu kuliah dimulai aku masih terbiasa untuk mencicip-cicip. Hari ini Ten temanku, mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama di kantin fakultasnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa masakan Ajhumma disana adalah yang terbaik. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak ajakan ini, disamping aku sedang tidak ingin makan sendiri. Nasib buruk jika kekasihmu berbeda universitas denganmu, dan ia super sibuk. Kekasihmu mengabaikanmu. Terimalah Jaehyun. Kakiku terus melangkah dan tiba disini. Mataku mengedar mencari namja Thailand pendek itu, dan ia melambaikan tangannya padaku dari meja pojok kantin bersih ini.

"Wah, disini sangat bersih dan wangi.." Aku duduk disebelah Ten hyung yang agak bergeser untuk memberiku sedikit ruang.

"Jangan lupa, masakan ajhumma disini juga terbaik !" Ten hyung bersorak padaku dan lihat mulut penuh makannya.

"Aku tidak kaget jika kau hanya sendirian disini, makanya kau menghubungiku untuk menemanimu kan?" Aku tertawa menggoda Ten hyung. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kusut. Sebenarnya Ten hyung memiliki kekasih tetapi namjachingunya yang bernama Seo Johnny sedang ada studi banding ke AS.

"Berkacalah dulu Jung ! Aku tidak sendiri, Taeyongie hyung sedang mengantri untuk mengambil makan." Skak mat oleh Ten.

"Hmm, siapa itu Taeyong?"

"AKU TAEYONG !" Tiba-tiba ada suara cempreng menyahut dari belakang, dan aku reflek menoleh. WOW. Namja kecil mengapa tersesat disini? Lihat hoodie kucingnya itu. Lihat mata bulat dan blink-blink itu. Lihat bibir kecil merah itu. Lihat rambut hitam fluffynya. Lihat...lihat... Aku melihatnya dengan diam sampai akhirnya ia duduk di depanku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan aku langsung menyahutnya. Halus sekali. Aku hanya diam, tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan.

"Heungg, apa?" Aku masih menjabat tangannya dan ia langsung terpingkal karena tingkah memalukanku.

"Hahahaha, namaku Lee Taeyong. Aku teman Chittapon disini. Kau pasti Jung Jaehyun kan? Adik kurang ajar Ten?" Sial. Bagaimana bisa suaranya sangat manis, bagaimana kalau sedang mendesah? Aish apa yang kau pikirkan Jaehyun.

"Neee, aku Jung Jaehyun. Adik Ten hyung yang paling tampan. Berkali lipat tampan dari Ten hyung sendiri." Aku sedikit meremas telapak tangan namja bernama Taeyong itu dan sedikit tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya.

 _/Pletakkk/_ "BA-BO-YA ! Segera angkat pantatmu dan ambil makan, sebelum kau kuusir dari sini !" Ten hyung terlihat semakin kusut. Aku suka sekali menggodanya, jitakannya di dahiku. Sial. Sakit sekali.

"Ha..Ha..Ha.. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian selucu ini... hihihi..." Ya ampun, itu suara tawa manis Taeyong sunbae. Ia menertawakanku lalu segera menunduk untuk menyantap hidangannya. Mulut kecil itu bergerak mengunyah dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Imut sekali. Aku sampai lupa beranjak, sibuk memperhatikan cara Taeyong sunbae makan dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Jung Jaehyun, lihat ada Kim Doyoung disana !" Ten hyung ternyata kelakuanku pada Taeyong sunbae, aku hanya menghembuskan nafas, berdiri dan berlalu. Tidak lupa menjambak sedikit rambut Chittapon hyung.

"YAKK LIHAT KAN DIA ITU SANGAT KURANG AJAR PADAKU !" Sialan. Suara Ten hyung kenapa bisa senyaring ini. Sungguh mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin memilih makanan dengan tenang. Aku juga berpikir bagaimana caranya mendapatkan nomor ponsel Taeyong sunbae. Hanya meminta mengapa harus berpikir susah-susah seperti ini, tanpa terasa kakiku sudah sampai kembali ke mejaku tadi.

"Whoahhh, pilihan yang bagus Jung ! Tapi kau harus merasakan ggalbijim buatan Taeyong Chefnim !"

"Hmm jadi dari yang terbaik ada yang lebih terbaik atau paling baik?" Aku melirik Taeyong sunbae, ia bertemu mata denganku lalu mengalihkan pandang.

"Aniyaaaaa, tidak paling baik tapi aku bisa membuatnya.."

"Kurasa kita bisa duet di dapur kapan-kapan Sunbae, tinggalkan nomormu di ponselku." Aku membuka kunci layar ponselku dan menyodorkannya pada Taeyong sunbae. Ia meraihnya dan mengetikkan sebaris nomor. Kuperhatikan ia sedang melihat wallpaperku dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hmm ide yang bagus Jung. Kau mempunyai kekasih yang imut. Tolong hanya Taeyong hyung, jangan sunbae." Ia tersenyum seraya mengembalikan ponsel padaku.

"Aigoo, adikku yang sangat tampan ini. Buat apa memiliki kekasih imut seperti itu jika kau pada akhirnya terus diabaikan dan ia sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri." Ten hyung mengusap-usap kepala dan bahuku, sial. Aku terlihat menyedihkan di depan Taeyong hyung.

"Ckck, dia sudah masa bodo denganku mungkin hyung !" Aku merengut sebal dan memilih untuk menyantap makananku sebelum dingin.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Suara manis Taeyong hyung. Aku lalu mendongak padanya yang sedang melihatku sambil melahap nasinya.

"Apanya yang sudah berapa lama?" Aku juga melihatnya sambil melahap dagingku. Tatapan kami intens satu sama lain.

"Diabaikan?" Sial. Pertanyaan singkat yang sangat berani.

"Hmm, dua minggu? Aku sudah biasa diabaikan hyung. Ia seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang sedang magang. Beberapa waktu lagi Doyoungie hyung juga akan ujian akhir. Itulah dunianya." Aku menjawabnya dengan detail. Kudengar suara hentakan sumpit ke meja. Ternyata itu Taeyong hyung.

"Eum begini ya Jaehyunie. Mungkin Doyoung tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikanmu, tapi memang ia sulit mencari waktu untuk menghubungimu. Hmmm, semangat saja ya. Aku dulu pernah hampir satu tahun ditinggalkan." Aku menyimak perkataan Taeyong hyung. Ia mengambil sumpitnya kembali dan berusaha menyisihkan kacang yang ada pada makanannya. Pandangannya sangat sendu pada kacang-kacang tak berdosa itu.

"Kau itu bukan hampir ditinggalkan. Kau bahkan sudah ditinggalkan oleh Sunbae brengsek itu Taeyongie, tanpa kau sadar. Tenang ! Namja yang lebih baik itu banyak ! Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk melupakannya Taeyong. Teruskan hidupmu dengan bahagia nak !"

"YAK JAGA UCAPANMU DAN PANGGIL AKU HYUNG. DASAR! Hmm baiklah Chittapon dan Jaehyunie, aku duluan ya. Appa dan Eomma sudah menungguku di apartemen. Annyeong !" Taeyong hyung beranjak, mengambil tas nya dan berpamitan. Ia melambai penuh semangat dan senyum tak luntur dari wajahnya. Seperti anak TK. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya sampai ia tak terlihat lagi di kantin.

"Lihat, aku bahkan lupa jika ia lebih tua dariku. Lihat tingkahnya !" Ten hyung juga membalas lambaian kekanakan Taeyong hyung dan bergumam gemas.

"Taeyong hyung itu polos ya?" Tanpa sadar aku menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Ten hyung sampai tersedak karena pertanyaanku.

"P-O-L-O-S ?" Ten hyung menjawabnya ambigu. Seperti pertanyaanku yang dijawab dengan pertanyaan yang lain, atau ia mengatakan kalau Taeyong hyung memang polos.

"Iya, polos." Aku menjawabnya tidak kalah singkat. Lalu aku memilih untuk menikmati ggalbijimku secara damai. Setelah itu kami mengobrolkan beberapa hal. Ten hyung mengajakku untuk datang ke Welcome Party Johnny hyung yang kembali ke korea dua hari lagi. Aku setuju, aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktu weekend sendirian di apartemen.

Taeyong POV

Aku gembira karena appa dan eomma mengunjungiku. Aku rindu pada mereka. Aku memang tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen dekat kampusku, dan Ten adalah tetanggaku. Orang tuaku adalah pebisnis yang sering bepergian sehingga aku harus belajar hidup mandiri, tanpa mengikuti orang tuaku yang selalu berpindah tempat. Rumah asli kami sebenarnya di Busan. Orang tuaku kebetulan sedang ke Seoul karena beberapa urusan dan memutuskan untuk mampir ke apartemenku. Walaupun tadi hanya kunjungan singkat, kami makan bersama dan bermain bersama tetapi sudah mampu mengobati rasa rinduku. Setelah mereka pulang, apartemenku menjadi sepi kembali. Huft.

Aku menengok ke jam dinding ternyata sudah pukul tujuh malam. Daritadi aku merapikan apartemenku, makan, dan mandi. Oh ya, aku harus mengirim pesan pada Ten. Aku tidak membuka ponselku dari siang dan ternyata banyak pesan masuk. Aku membalas beberapa pesan itu, lalu aku merasa sangat mengantuk. Baru saja aku akan meletakkan ponselku diatas nakas, lalu bunyi pesan masuk menarik perhatianku. Nomor asing.

"Hmm, siapa ya? Mengapa aku sangat buruk mengingat pada siapa aku membagikan nomorku.."

Aku buka dan berpikir sejenak.

 _Hai Taeyongie hyung. Ini Jaehyun._

 _Simpan nomorku ya._

 _Semoga beruntung bertemu denganku_

 _Di party dua hari lagi._

"Jaehyun? Jaehyun teman Ten? Oh yang tadi siang? Anak kurang ajar tampan itu." Aku tersenyum sedikit karena mengingat tingkah Jaehyun tadi siang. Haha anak yang kurang ajar.

 _Ne, selamat malam Jaehyun._

 _Aku tidur dulu ya_

 _Sampai jumpa !_

Aku tertidur dan entah mengapa malam itu tidurku nyenyak dan mimpiku indah.

"Kata Chittapon ini pesta sederhana. WOW. Sangat pandai berbohong.."

Aku bergumam kecil dan masuk ke rumah Johnny. Ramai sekali. Ini sama dengan club malam pindah. Untung orang tua Johnny tinggal di Amerika. Mungkin mereka hampir gila jika melihat rumah kesayangannya hancur seperti ini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan melihat Ten sedang bergelayut mesra di lengan Johhny, mereka sadar atas kedatanganku dan melambai padaku. Aku segera melangkah menghampiri mereka. Merentangkan kedua tanganku untuk memberi Johnny pelukan selamat datang.

"TAEYONGIEEE HYUNGG!" Sialnya, ketika aku sudah dekat tiba-tiba namja bersurai hitam acak-acakanlah yang menyambut pelukanku dengan sangat erat. Johnny dan Ten hanya tertawa melihat tingkah namja ini.

"Yak Jung Jaehyun ! Lepaskan. Sesak !" Jung Jaehyun brengsek. Ia memelukku erat dan menggoyangkan tubuh kami ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sial. Mengapa ia menjadi sangat tampan seperti ini dengan rambut acak-acakkannya. Parfumnya. Aroma tubuhnya memabukkan, membuatku sesak. Akhirnya ia melepas pelukannya, tapi sebelumnya masih sempat mengacak-acak rambut dan mencubiti pipiku. Kurang ajar. Malam ini ia memakai kemeja hitam dengan paduan ripped jeans. Membuatnya seksi. Haishh, apa yang kau pikirkan Taeyong.

"Ohhh hyung, kemana perginya hoodie kucingmu?" Lihatlah kelakuan bocah kurang ajar ini. Sedang mengolokku sekarang. Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan segera pergi menghampiri Ten dan Johnny yang sedang terbahak karena pertanyaan Jaehyun.

"Johnny, welcome home brother !" Aku mengulurkan tangan dan Johnny membalasnya dengan baik.

"Yes, thank you ! Mana hoodie kucingmu, aku penasaran ingin melihatnya HAHAHA" Double shit. Mereka senang sekali membullyku. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku. Tatapanku tertuju pada segelas beer yang berada di meja sebelah. Aku meraihnya dan meneguk sedikit, lumayan membasahi tenggorokanku yang kering.

"WAH WAH WAH, anak bawah umur sepertimu tidak boleh menenggak beer. Lee Taeyong." Jaehyun bertingkah aneh lagi hanya karena aku meminum beer. Oh demi Tuhan, aku hanya kalah tinggi. Aku lebih tua.

"Fuck off." Aku sedang malas berdebat dan memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Jaehyun dan berkeliling pesta. Johnny mengangguk mengerti maksudku, lalu ia meneruskan acara mesra-mesraannya dengan Ten.

Aku bertemu beberapa teman dan sekedar berbasa-basi dengan mereka. Menghilangkan rasa jenuhku. Semakin malam hawa semakin panas karena penuhnya orang disini. Dentuman musik mulai terdengar, Johnny dengan mesin DJ adalah perpaduan yang mematikan. Aku merasa sedikit mabuk tapi masih waras untuk turun menari. Aku hanya mengikuti irama dan menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku menyahut segelas beer lagi dan terus menari. Lumayan untuk melepas penat karena jadwal kuliahku yang padat seminggu ini. Free. Akhirnya ada waktu untukku bersenang-senang. Biasanya kami akan pergi ke club malam, tapi malam ini lumayan puas dengan pesta di Rumah Johnny Seo. Seperti tersengat listrik, aku terkejut ketika ada tangan yang bergelayut di pinggangku. Whatever. Biasanya aku cuek saja, orang biasanya mengajakku menari bersama. Aku tidak perlu membalikkan tubuhku. Aku hanya harus menari bersamanya. Kurasa dadanya menempel pada punggungku. Aroma tubuhnya menyeruak, antara sadar dan tidak sadar aku merasa mengenali aroma ini. Aku tak peduli. Setelah beberapa lama hanyut, aku lelah dan menepi. Kuhempaskan tangan yang mengcengkeram pinggangku tadi dan meninggalkannya tanpa menolehkan wajahku. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku dan mengatur napasku. Sial terlalu panas. Aku membuka jaketku dan mengibas-ngibaskan kaos tanpa lenganku. Mengacak rambutku, risih dengan keringat.

Setelah merasa nyaman, aku hanya duduk bersantai dan melihat ramainya orang. Johnny dan Chittapon sudah tak terlihat. Mereka pasti sudah bergumul di kamar. Ckckck. Aku bersandar pada sofa dan tiba-tiba seseorang melangkah mendekatiku. Aku hanya tersenyum samar dan menjilat bibirku yang kering, ia membalasku dengan smirknya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelahku. Shit. Aroma Jaehyun. Lengan kami bersentuhan karena sofa ini memang sempit. Kaki kami bertumpu satu sama lain. Salah satu kaki jaehyun berada di atas pahaku.

"Sudah mabuk Lee Taeyong?" Jaehyun yang kurang ajar.

"Jika aku sudah mabuk, kau ingin menggodaku Tuan Jung?" Aku juga bisa kurang ajar padamu Jung. Lihat.

"Memangnya sekarang aku tidak terlihat menggodamu?" Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Menopang kepalanya miring dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Melihatku kelaparan seperti ini. Kau sebut menggoda?" Aku juga akhirnya memiringkan wajahku untuk menatapnya. Kutarik kakiku dan sekarang kakikulah yang berada di atas pahanya. Menggeseknya pelan.

"SHIT TAEYONG ! AKU HANYA INGIN MENGGODAMU TAPI KENAPA AKU YANG GERAH SENDIRI" Napas Jaehyun terdengar terburu. Suaranya serak. Aku suka sekali melihatnya tersiksa seperti ini.

"Hahahaha, yakin kau akan menang menggodaku?" aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Kukira kau polos dari yang terpolos. Tapi ketika tadi kulihat kau menyumpah dengan santai. Ternyata aku salah menduga. Aku salah menggoda orang." Jaehyun meneruskan obrolannya denganku, sambil sesekali mengacak rambutnya. Shit. Aku juga ikut gerah.

"I know everything, tapi tidak berarti aku jalang yang seperti kau kira." Aku hanya menimpali Jaehyun dengan santai. Kami mengobrol santai.

"So, malam ini jadi jalangku saja.." Jaehyun yang semakin kurang ajar, dan sayangnya itu sangat buruk. Buruk untukku karena aku suka.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku hanya terus memandangnya. Reflek menjilat bibirku karena terasa kering. Bukan menggodanya. Kami bertatapan intens untuk beberapa waktu. Tanpa ada kata yang terucap. Pandanganku terkunci padanya begitu juga Jaehyun. Kami sama-sama sudah tahu. Lalu aku mempertegasnya.

"Then, try me !" Jaehyun tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

Jaehyun berdiri dan menyeret Taeyong menjauh dari kerumunan. Ia membawa Taeyong masuk ke mobilnya. Tidak ada kata apapun yang terucap, hanya Jaehyun yang sangat tergesa mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia berulang kali menyumpah, karena Demi Tuhan, Taeyong yang diam di sampingnya adalah ancaman besar.

Setelah perjuangan yang sangat keras untuk menahan nafsunya, Jaehyun membuka apartemennya dan diikuti Taeyong yang masuk dengan santai. Taeyong haus dan ia mengelilingi tempat Jaehyun untuk sebuah dapur. Ketika sampai disana, ia segera menenggak sebotol air. Segar. Lalu ia melihat sekeliling dapur Jaehyun yang rapi.

"Apa kau membawaku kesini untuk mengajakku duet di dapur Jaehyunie?" Taeyong bertanya santai sambil menenggak kembali air dingin. Ia duduk di meja makan dengan menggoyangkan kakinya. Lalu datang Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba merebut botol minum Taeyong, ia meminum air yang tersisa sampai habis. Membuang botolnya lalu mengungkung Taeyong dengan tubuhnya. Mereka saling menatap dan wajah mereka sungguh sudah dekat. Deru napas yang terasa hangat di bibir masing-masing.

"Bagaimana, kalau duet saja di ranjangku?" Jaehyun hanya bertanya dan Taeyong melihatnya diam. Jaehyun meraih sedikit bibir Taeyong, menggigitnya pelan. Taeyong tak berkutik, ia diam dan hanya menatap Jaehyun untuk beberapa waktu.

"Bagaimana, hmm?" Jaehyun kembali meraup pelan bibir merah Taeyong, karena tidak sabar dengan Taeyong yang hanya diam menatapnya santai. Namun tiba-tiba, Taeyong balik menggigit dan melumat singkat bibir Jaehyun. Lalu bergumam, "Hmm?". Shit. Jaehyun sudah tidak tahan dengan tatapan sayu Taeyong dan akhirnya melumat keras bibir manis namja kucing itu. Ia lalu membawa kaki Taeyong melingkari pinggangnya dan mereka saling berpagutan panas menuju kamar Jaehyun.

 **F**

 **review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tokk.. tokk..._

 _Ting.. tongg..._

"Ya sebentar aku datang !" Taeyong bergegas menuju pintu apartemennya. Sepertinya tamunya sangat tidak sabaran untuk dibukakan pintu.

 _Cklekkkk..._

"Chittapon? Ayo masukkk ! Aku merindukanmu, hehe" Terlihat wajah khawatir Ten menghiasi pintu apartemen Taeyong. Ia mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu untuk masuk, tetapi Ten masih saja mematung dan wajahnya gelisah. Matanya dipenuhi dengan kekesalan sedang menatap Taeyong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada matamu, Taeyong hyung?" Tanya Ten dengan suara menyeramkan. Sudah pasti ia melihat mata sembab Taeyong, dan hidung merah Taeyong. Sangat khas sekali bagi orang yang habis menangis untuk waktu yang lama.

"Hmm? Mungkin aku kelamaan tidur sampai seperti ini?" Taeyong hanya memainkan gagang pintu apartemennya.

"Bohong ! Kau habis menangis bukan? Sudah berapa lama kau menangis? Apa yang sudah dilakukan bajingan itu kepadamu? Kau bukannya pulang dengan senang tetapi harus dengan wajah acak-acakan seperti ini?" Serius. Ucapan Ten ini membuat Taeyong harus menunduk. Bahunya bergetar, suara isakan keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Ia terus menggengam ganggang pintu dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak menangis, aku hanya lelah.."

"Jangan berbohong padaku dan berceritalah padaku. Apa aku sekarang harus membuat perhitungan dengannya karena membuatmu menangis hampir gila seperti ini? Baiklah aku berangkat." Ten terdengar sangat khawatir dan marah, Taeyong takut.

"ANIII..ANIIYAA.. ANDWAE ! Dia tidak tahu aku seperti ini, tolong jangan Ten-ahhh, hanya disini dan temani aku okay? Hikssss, tolong aku tidak tahu harus apa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan. Hikss, maafkan akuuu..." Taeyong langsung menarik-narik tangan Ten agar namja itu tidak pergi. Ia takut, ia bingung sebenarnya apa yang ia tangiskan. Hatinya sangat sakit dan sesak lalu ia menangis. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun dan tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun. Makanya ia akan terus menangis jika sudah tidak kuat menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita pada sahabatnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Ten mengangguk lemah dan akhirnya ikut masuk ke apartemen Taeyong. Ia mengikuti Taeyong ke kamar dan kaget melihat tisu yang berserakan disana sini. Seriously, Taeyong adalah namja pecinta kebersihan dan sekarang menjadi sangat kacau hanya karena memendam perasaan untuk seseorang. Ten hanya menghembuskan nafas dan ikut duduk di sebelah Taeyong yang menangis keras dan menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal. Ten hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung Taeyong agar merasa baikan. Ia sebenarnya juga sakit jika melihat sahabatnya berantakan seperti ini, tapi ia sabar menanti sampai Taeyong hyungnya siap untuk bercerita padanya. Setelah dirasa tangis Taeyong mereda dan sekarang namja kucing itu sudah menegakkan wajahnya kembali, menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dengan sesenggukan, Ten lalu membuka percakapan.

"Hyung, kumohon biarkan aku saja yang berbicara padanya. Tidak apa-apa jika kau tak berani. Aku yang akan maju untukmu, okay?" Ten mengusap lembut bahu Taeyong yang sudah siap akan menumpahkan air matanya lagi, dan itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Astaga hyungggg, mengapa kau menangis lagi? Ya ampun, aku harus apa agar kau berhenti hmm? Apa kau tidak lelah? Aigooo aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini. Aku sangat gatal sekali ingin menemui Jaehyun sekarang. Dasar kurang ajar.." Bukannya mereda ketika Ten menyebut nama Jaehyun tangisan Taeyong menjadi semakin tak terkendali. Ten hanya bisa melihat dengan gemas dan hanya bisa merutuk Jaehyun dalam hati.

"Jadi, Ten-ahh...huwehh hiksss, aku tak sanggup bercerita. Mengapa aku sangat cengeng seperti ini, ingin menyebut namanya saja aku juga ingin menangis lagi..." Taeyong mengambil beberapa lembar tisu, Ten hanya mampu mengangguk dan menghelas nepas.

"Jadi, Taeyong hyung kau terus mengatakan hal yang sama selama satu jam penuh. Ayolah hyung berceritalah padaku, aku tidak akan mengadukannya pada siapapun? Ya ampun ! Jangan-jangan kau malu ya? Kau malu karena tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada eungg sebut saja Casper..." Ten yang sudah kepalang penasaran ada apa dengan Taeyong hanya bisa menggaruk-nggaruk dagunya.

"Hah? Apa tadi? Kau sebut dia siapa?" Seketika Taeyong berhenti menangis dan menatap Ten dengan penasaran.

"Eung, Casper?" Ten menjawab dengan mata menggoda.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA... CASPER HAHAHAHA, YA TUHAN MENGAPA ITU TERDENGAR SANGAT LUCU, HUHUHU MENGAPA AKU MENANGIS SAMBIL TERTAWA SEPERTI INI HAHA, TOLONG TEN PERUTKU SAKIT KARENA TERTAWA HAHAHA CASPER AIGOO..." Taeyong tiba-tiba membeludak dalam tawa, membuat Ten terkejut awalnya lalu kemudian ia tersenyum tulus melihat Taeyong yang akhirnya tertawa. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba Taeyong rasanya akan banjir air mata lagi.

"Taeyong hyungggg, casper, casperrrr, hantu putih botak itu. Casperrrrr, bayangkan bagaimana kocaknya wajahnya ! Lalalalala CASPER CASPER CASPER. HUHU TOLONG JANGAN MULAI MENANGIS LAGI. MATA INDAHMU KASIANNNN .." Ten berusaha mencegah Taeyong dengan menggerak-gerakan tangannya melayang-layang seperti Casper, dan itu membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya Taeyong tidak jadi menangis, ia memilih larut dalam tawa karena melihat tingkah konyol Ten, sahabatnya.

"HAHAHA, Arraseooo.. arraseoooo, aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Huft..." Taeyong berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam agar perasaannya kembali sedikit normal.

"Janji kau tidak akan menangis lagi? Berhenti dan bercerita padaku, anggap saja dia Casper oke?" Ten menatap menyelidik pada Taeyong yang berusaha menghirup dan membuang napas teratur.

"Hmmmmmm, iya aku janji.." Taeyong akhirnya mampu menjawab dengan baik.

"Jadi, baiklah aku akan memulai sesi curhatnya...hiks.."

"TAEYONG HYUNGG ! Suaramu bergetar..."

"Iyaaa maafkan aku, baiklah aku memang malu jika harus mengakui bahwa aku menyukai eungg Casper..."

"Lalu..." Ten menyimak Taeyong dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku tahu dia memiliki kekasih, dan aku merasa sangat jahat padanya. Tidak seharusnya aku mencintai orang yang sudah memiliki pasangan. Bagaimana bisa aku hanya mengangguk tak berdaya ketika eunggg Casper... hiks.. Casper mengajakku untuk pertama kalinya..." Taeyong berusaha memberanikan diri menatap Ten. Ten hanya menimpali dengan anggukan kecil, bermaksud agar Taeyong menyelesaikan curhatannya.

"Aku bingung dengan apa yang kualami. Dua minggu aku terus bersamanya, aku menghiburnya ketika kekasihnya sendiri tidak pernah menghubunginya. Ia memperlakukanku dengan baik. Casper sungguh terlihat sangat ingin bersamaku. Setiap hari yang dilakukannya menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, bermain bersamamu kadang, memasak bersama, ber..bercinta...oh apa itu disebut bercinta, we're just have a sex. No love. Hikss..."

"Teruskan hyungg..." Suara Ten memelan, ia mulai menyerap segala perkataan Taeyong. Ia menyodorkan beberapa tisu pada hyungnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini Ten. Seharusnya aku sadar aku hanya sekedar penghiburnya bukan lebih. Aku tidak boleh menyukainya. Jika kekasihnya tahu, pasti aku berakhir. Aku ingin bersikap biasa saja tetapi semakin lama itu semakin menyesakkan. Apalagi jika ia tiba-tiba bercerita tentang kekasihnya disaat bersamaan ia berusaha menarikku ke ranjangnya untuk seks. Bayangkan saja hatiku hancur sedikit demi sedikit..."

"Hyung sudah selesai?"

"Ani, jadi kesimpulannya... rasa cinta di dalam diriku mulai tumbuh semakin lebat setiap harinya. Tanpa ia tahu, dan ia hanya menganggapku sebagai hyung baiknya yang setiap hari menemaninya. Hyung bodoh yang mau-maunya saja diperintahnya, seseorang yang tidak lebih baik dari kekasihnya. Mungkin apa aku sudah menjadi jalang sekarang? Setiap hari aku haus perhatian dan sentuhannya. Aku jahat Ten tapi Demi Tuhan aku terlanjur menyukainya, tidak semudah kubayangkan untuk mencoba menghilangkan perasaanku...Aku minta maaf HIKS..." Taeyong kembali pecah dalam tangis hebat. Ten yang mendengar suara retakan dalam tangis itu ikut bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Taeyong adalah orang yang sangat baik, bukan jalang perebut kekasih orang. Makanya, hyungnya merasa sangat bersalah seperti ini, bahkan ia tidak pernah mengatakan pada Jaehyun bahwa ia menyukainya. Ia hanya bisa berkata maaf.

"Hyunggg, menyukai orang bukan kesalahan okay? Tapi mungkin sekarang waktu yang tidak tepat hyung. Hyung tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu dan akan berdiri di barisan paling depan untuk melindungimu jika nanti ada yang berbuat jahat padamu." Ten meraih Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya dan berusaha membuat Taeyong lebih rileks dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Hiksss... Maafkan akuuuu, Jaehyun maafkan aku, Doyoung maafkan akuu..hikss tolong maafkan aku, aku bersalah..." Taeyong membalas erat pelukan Ten yang membuat tangisannya semakin keras, ia terus membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Ten dan menggumamkan kata maaf yang terdengar perih di telinga Ten.

"Apa hyung takut jika Jaehyun akan marah dan menyalahkanmu nanti? Seharusnya bajingan itu yang meminta maaf pada hyung, ia yang menggodamu di awal. Hyung aku serius tentang aku yang ingin sekali pergi ke Jaehyun dan mencacinya." Ten menggoyang-goyangkan badan Taeyong ke kanan kiri agar Taeyong merasa baikan dan berhenti menangis.

"Ani jangan Ten. Tolong rahasiakan ini okay? Mulai sekarang aku mungkin akan menjaga jarak dengan Jaehyun. Terimakasih sudah mendengar curhatanku yaa, kau belum makan ya? Perutmu berbunyi barusan...hehehe.." Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa menggoda Ten.

"Yakkk hyungggg, aku malu. Aku memang belum makan sih...huft..." Ten memukul kecil bahu Taeyong dan tangannya mengelus sayang perutnya sambil cemberut.

"Makanya belajar masak ! Yasudah karena kau sudah menemaniku hari ini, aku akan membuatkanmu hidangan spesial, dan kau harus membantuku di dapur !"

"Hyunggg~~~~~~ terimakasihhhh ~~~~~ Tapi, apa? Aku harus terjun ke dapur?" Ten mencicit kecil.

"Iya kau tidak salah dengar kok. Sekarang angkat pantatmu dan ikut aku ke dapur !" Taeyong beranjak dari ranjangnya, sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya dan melengang keluar sambil meneriaki Ten untuk segera mengikutinya ke dapur.

"Hyunggg ~~~~ tunggu.." Ten awalnya sangat malas jika harus pergi ke dapur tapi ia butuh asupan nutrisi sekarang, akhirnya dia beranjak dan berlari kecil menyusul Taeyong ke dapur kesayangan hyungnya.

Hanya memasak yang dapat meningkatkan mood Taeyong.

"Hyungggg ~~~ terimakasih sudah memasakankuuu. Sudah kuduga masakanmu masih tetap terbaik walaupun tadi sepertinya sedikit terkontaminasi dengan air matamu.."

"Yakk ! Dasar ! Ckckck.." Taeyong hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ten.

"Hyungg aku mau pulang ya, aku mau mandi dulu, uh aku bau bawang !" Ten menuju pintu apartemen Taeyong dengan mengendus-endus kaosnya yang bau khas dapur. Taeyong hanya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tertawa kecil.

"Arraseoo, terimakasih sudah menemaniku yaaa" Taeyong membuka pintu dan Ten melangkah keluar.

"Anyeongg Taeyongiee hyung. Awas jika kau menangis lagi setelah ini.." Suara Ten terdengar menjauh.

"Anyyeonggg ~~" Taeyong menutup kembali pintu dan melangkah masuk. Sepi kembali. Aura gloomy Taeyong pun sepertinya kembali. Ia masuk ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, menutup matanya mencoba tidur. Damn. Ingin tidur tenang saja masih terbayang memorinya bersama Jaehyun. Taeyong mengernyit dan merengek sampai akhirnya ia dapat tertidur pulas.

 **K**

"Bagaimana, hmm?" Jaehyun kembali meraup pelan bibir merah Taeyong, karena tidak sabar dengan Taeyong yang hanya diam menatapnya santai. Namun tiba-tiba, Taeyong balik menggigit dan melumat singkat bibir Jaehyun. Lalu bergumam, "Hmm?". Shit. Jaehyun sudah tidak tahan dengan tatapan sayu Taeyong dan akhirnya melumat keras bibir manis namja kucing itu. Ia lalu membawa kaki Taeyong melingkari pinggangnya dan mereka saling berpagutan panas menuju kamar Jaehyun.

Tubuh Taeyong panas seperti cacing sekarat, ia terus menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun ketika Jaehyun berusaha membawanya ke kamar. Punggungnya sampai terantuk pintu dengan keras karena tingkah hypernya. Ia melenguh kaget karena benturan namun tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Fokusnya hanya pada bibir Jaehyun. Jaehyun membuka pintu dan akhirnya membanting Taeyong ke ranjangnya. Disana gelap, hanya ada cahaya bulan yang masuk ke cela-cela jendela. Jaehyun menatap pantulan wajah sayu Taeyong yang sudah terlentang tak berdaya. Ia menunjukkan smirknya sambil melucuti satu per satu kancing kemejanya, lalu terlihatlah tubuh atletisnya yang membuat Taeyong keranjingan di atas ranjang. Jaehyun naik dan mengungkung Taeyong di bawahnya. Ia menelusupkan kepalanya pada leher Taeyong, menghirup aroma namja itu dalam-dalam yang membuatnya semakin ingin merusak Taeyong malam ini. Kecupan dan gigitan terus ia hadiahkan ke permukaan leher putih Taeyong, yang terdengar hanyalah desahan tidak kuat Taeyong. Jaehyun melepas kaos Taeyong lalu segera melahap puting tegang namja kecil itu. Kedua tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap bagian tubuh Taeyong yang lain, dan Taeyong hanya bisa meremat rambut acak-acak Jaehyun.

"Eunghhh, Jaehyun-ahh eungg.." Suara manja serak Taeyong membuat Jaehyun menegakkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibir Taeyong.

"Apa Taeyongiee? Taeyongiee mau apa hmm?" Jaehyun berkata tepat di depan bibir Taeyong. Membuat namja kucing itu berusaha menggapai bibirnya. Tiap kali Taeyong ingin menggigitnya, Jaehyun menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu begitu seterusnya sampai Taeyong merengek manja.

"Uhhh jangan menggodahkuhhh, aku ingin bibirmuhh tolonggg, eungh.." Jaehyun semakin bernafsu melihat Taeyong yang merengek seperti anak kecil ini akhirnya ia melumat habis-habisan bibir Taeyong sampai namja itu melengkungkan tubuhnya. Lidahnya menggoda dalam mulut Taeyong. Persetan dengan air liur mereka yang sudah menggila. Dibawah sana, Taeyong berusaha membuka celana Jaehyun, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Jaehyun benar-benar menelusuri tubuh polos Taeyong yang menurutnya indah. Lidahnya sudah bergerilya kemana-mana dan Taeyong hanya bisa pasrah karena kelakuan Jaehyun. Taeyong tidak mau kalah langsung tergesa mencari kejantanan Jaehyun, mengurutnya sebentar lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan milik Jaehyun.

"Ahh, Taeyongie ahhh lebih dalam. I like your slut mouth.." Jaehyun merasakan darahnya meluncur dari ubun-ubun. Mendongakkan kepalanya, mulutnya terbuka, sedikit salivanya mengalir bersamaan dengan keringat mengucur di leher seksinya. Ia menyodokkan pinggulnya pada mulut kecil Taeyong. Memegang kendali atas kepala Taeyong. Memaju mundurkannya.

"Nghh, cukuphhh ouchhh, sinihh aku ingin melihat lubang berkerutmu.." Jaehyun dengan sigap memposisikan Taeyong tengkurap di bawahnya. Menunggingkan Taeyong, mata gelapnya terhisap nafsu oleh lubang pink berkerut Taeyong. Lidahnya sudah tidak mau menunggu untuk menikmatinya.

"Ahhh, Jung ! Hentikanhhh.. Ahhh nghhh shhh ahh lagi, gatalhhh..." Taeyong adalah namja yang sensitif dengan sentuhan. Ia dilema. Ia ingin menjauhkan pantat halusnya dari bibir Jaehyun, dan di saat bersamaan Jaehyun semakin menariknya dekat. Ia hanya bisa memegang sprei kusut sambil mendesah pasrah. Tangan Jaehyun meraih kejantanan Taeyong dan mengocoknya pelan. Demi Tuhan Taeyong sudah hampir keluar, namun tiba-tiba Jaehyun melepaskan segala sentuhannya. Ia membalik tubuh Taeyong menjadi terlentang, dan mengungkungnya. Wajahnya berhadapan dengan Taeyong, terlihat rambut mereka yang sudah lepek karena keringat deras. Taeyong tiba-tiba menyingkirkan sedikit poni Jaehyun yang menutupi dahinya. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah dan terdengar seksi. Jaehyun lalu mengecup bibir Taeyong dengan sangat lembut.

 _Cupp_

"Kenapaa Jaehyunie?" Taeyong bertanya lembut dengan suara seraknya, sambil mengelus sayang pipi Jaehyun.

"Taeyongiee, kau percaya padaku kan?" Bibir Jaehyun membuat jejak kembali di leher Taeyong.

"Nghhh, lihathh akuu..." Taeyong lalu membawa wajah Jaehyun ke hadapannnya.

"Hmm?" Jaehyun menggoda bibir Taeyong. Menarik ulurnya. Kasian bibir Taeyong yang sudah bengkak.

"Sudah sejauhhh inihh, hmm? Jika kau ingin mengakhirinya sekarang aku tidak masalah. Jika kau ingin menuntaskan segalahh keinginanmuhh, aku sangathh tidak masalah dengann itu.." bisik Taeyong seksi pada akhir kalimatnya. Dibawah sana ia menggesek-gesekan pinggulnya, menggoda Jaehyun yang matanya berubah menjadi gelap lagi.

"Shit. Aku akan merusakmu malam ini. Aku bersumpah sayanghh.." bersamaan dengan itu Jaehyun mengangkangkan kedua kaki Taeyong, dan batangnya yang sudah keras membesar langsung masuk sekali hentakan ke dalam lubang Taeyong.

"Akhhhhh, Junghhh sakithh ngh.." Suara pekikan Taeyong yang terdengar sangat menggoda.

"Ahhh maafkan aku, aku akan bersikap lembut okay?" Jaehyun langsung meraup bibir Taeyong untuk meredakan rasa sakit di bawah.

"Ngghh, apa kauhh tidak ingin bergerak?" Taeyong yang sudah kepalang bernafsu berusaha memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menggoda Jaehyun agar segera menggenjotnya. Taeyong tersenyum gila, dan Jaehyun lebih gila.

"Sayanghh, kau mau yang pelan seperti inihh.." Jaehyun memaju mundurkan kejantannya sangat pelan, sehingga Taeyong melenguh sampai harus menutup kedua matanya

"Nghhh, please don't teasehh mee..."

"Honey, pleasehh open your eyes..Apa kau ingin yang biasa seperti ini.." Jaehyun menaikkan temponya tetapi tidak terlalu cepat. Lubang Taeyong serasa sangat gatal. Taeyong berteriak histeris karena tidak sanggup dengan perlakuan Jaehyun.

"Ahhhhh, Junghh ahhh gatalhhh ahhh shitthh...hentikanhhhh.." Taeyong masih menutup matanya dan mendongak penuh nikmat. Tangannya mencengkeram punggung Jaehyun.

"Ngghh lubangmuhh sempithh sayanghh, aku jadi ingin cepat seperti ini, ahhhh ahhh.." Jaehyun tanpa basa basi segera menggenjot cepat lubang Taeyong. Suara derit ranjang dan desahan liar mereka memenuhi ruangan.

"AHHH..AHHH DASAR BINATANG KAU JUNGHH UHH LEBIH CEPATHH LEBIH DALAMHH AHHH KUMOHONNNN..SETUBUHI AKUUU.." Taeyong meracau gila dan itu membuat Jaehyun semakin gencar untuk memasukkan dalam kejantanannya.

"Sedalamhh ini ? Uhhh ahhhh ahhh nghh... " Jaehyun sampai memejamkan mata untuk berkonsentrasi menikmati lubang sempithh Taeyong.

"Yahhhh, disanahhh junghhh ahh pleasehhhh, ahhhh lagiiii , ahh mengapa milikmu sangat besarhh ahh aku sudahhh tak sanggup..." Taeyong melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika Jaehyun menumbuk keras prostatnya. Ia meraih bibir Jaehyun, melumatnya habis-habisan dan tak lupa juga memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ouchhh ahhhh, Demi Tuhan kenapahh kau bisa senikmat ini Lee Taeyong..." Jaehyun meraba-raba tubuh polos Taeyong. Mengulum keras puting Taeyong dan terus menghentak dibawah sana.

"Junghh kenapa kau sangat tampan sepertihh ini..." Taeyong meraih wajah Jaehyun. Mereka saling bertatap dan mata mereka sudah basah oleh air mata kenikmatan.

"Sebentarhhh lagiihhh.."

"Kiss meeehhhh"

Jaehyun menggigiti bibir Taeyong. Kepalanya sudah pening karena nafsu, dan akhirnya mereka berdua keluar bersama.

 _Crothhh..._

"AHHHH JAEHYUNHHH AHHHH.."

"Hmm TAAEYONGHHH.."

Mereka saling menggeram satu sama lain. Jaehyun beberapa kali menyentakkan cairannya agar semuanya masuk ke lubang Taeyong. Hangat dan berkedut.

 _Cupppp..._

Taeyong memeluk Jaehyun erat. Jaehyun mengecupi wajah Taeyong, bahu Taeyong dan leher Taeyong sambil bergumam terimakasih. Ia berguling ke samping Taeyong dan ganti memeluk Taeyong erat. Keduanya berusaha menormalkan nafas mereka, menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan pelepasan mereka.

"Jung, kau melupakan sesuatu.." Taeyong membuka sebuah percakapan sambil membuat pola abstrak di dada telanjang Jaehyun.

"Hah melupakan apa?" Jawab Jaehyun yang sedang mencumbui ringan sisi leher Taeyong.

"Kekasihmuhh..eunghh" Taeyong melenguh pelan karena jilatan Jaehyun pada rahangnya. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak melupakannya hyung.." Jaehyun menarik dekat Taeyong dan mencumbui tengkuk namja kecil itu. Tangannya mengelus pelan perut datar Taeyong lalu terus ke bawah.

"Ouchhh, Jung berhentilah menggodaku.." Taeyong menghempaskan tangan nakal Jaehyun. Membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Jaehyun.

"Hahaha, aku tidak bisa berhenti. Sebenarnya hyung.." Jaehyun menyamankan tubuhnya dan memeluk Taeyong, mengarahkan kepala Taeyong untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"Sebenarnya apa?" Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman pada dada Jaehyun, memeluk namja itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Doyoung.." Jaehyun menghirup aroma wangi dari rambut Taeyong. Memainkan rambut Taeyong.

"Ckckck, aku ingin percaya tapi itu terlalu mustahil. Jangan berbohong padaku.."

"Entahlah. Sangat sulit mengajaknya untuk keluar aturan."

"Pesonamu belum cukup menaklukannya Jung" Taeyong perlahan mengecupi dada Jaehyun. Menghirup dalam aroma namja yang ia suka. Memabukkan.

"Entah, apa yang membuat aku menyukainya dulu." Jaehyun mengusak pelan rambut Taeyong, sehingga Taeyong merasakan kehangatan yang penuh kasih sayang. Menurut Taeyong.

"Jadi, bagaimana misalnya ia datang kemari sekarang? Lalu melihat kau menyetubuhiku seperti seorang bajingan?" Taeyong tiba-tiba bangun dari sandaran nyamannya, ia sedikit meregangkan tubuh kakunya. Sedangkan Jaehyun? Ia asyik menikmati pemandangan punggung Taeyong yang indah. Menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya.

 _Brakkk_

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun membanting kembali tubuh Taeyong ke ranjangnya. Menindihnya dan mengaitkan kaki Taeyong pada pinggulnya. Menyiapkan kejantanannya yang siap tempur dengan lubang Taeyong kembali.

"Jadi, jika Doyoung kemari sekarang biarkan saja ia melihat kekasihnya menyetubuhi seseorang seperti binatang, dan biarkan ia mendengarkan desahanmu yang seksi itu sayanghh ouch.."

 _Cupppp.. Jlebbb.. Plokk plokk.._

Bersamaan dengan itu Jaehyun kembali menghujam lubang Taeyong dengan sangat bersemangat. Keduanya sama-sama menampilkan smirk nakalnya lalu menyatukan bibir mereka kembali, diikuti dengan desahan mereka berdua yang mengalun semalaman penuh.

"Ahhh, Jaehyunnn setubuhi aku sampaihh pagihh.."

 **Read n Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Di sudut sebuah cafe tengah kota terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang menghabiskan waktu berduanya. Menghabiskan waktu seperti yang berwajah imut seperti kelinci sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya, dan satu lainnya membunuh waktu dengan memperhatikan kekasihnya sesekali mendengus, mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan akhirnya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan namja di depannya yang mulai meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke meja.

"Hmmm, hyung sibuk?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan nada yang tenang, tidak ada nada kekesalan atau marah di dalamnya. Ia sungguh namja yang sangat penyabar. Tak lupa senyum selalu terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Jaehyuniee, maafkan aku mengabaikanmu daritadi. Ya kau tahu, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus sebelum aku mulai magang di rumah sakit." Doyoung memberikan tatapan rasa bersalahnya pada Jaehyun. Hanya sebentar, lalu kemudian mulai mengambil ponselnya kembali karena ada bunyi pesan masuk.

"Apakah pesan yang masuk pada ponsel hyung juga sangat penting?" Jaehyun kembali bertanya, sambil menyeruput Americano-nya.

"Neee, ini temanku yang akan ditugaskan di rumah sakit yang sama denganku..." Doyoung menjawab tanpa menatap Jaehyun.

"Hyungieeeee, sudah dong main ponselnya..." Jaehyun mulai menunjukkan mood nya yang terganggu karena daritadi ia diabaikan oleh kekasihnya.

"Sebentar sedikit lagi, nah sudah selesai. Hmm jadi Jaehyunieee kita akan pergi kemana hari ini? Apa kau mau mengantarkanku ke toko pakaian?" Doyoung meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan menatap Jaehyun dengan wajah memohon. _Dasar kelinci licik._

"Call ! Tapi habiskan cake ini dulu manis, ayo coba buka mulutmu.. Aaaaa..." Jaehyun akhirnya bisa tersenyum bahagia, ia juga mulai mencoba menyuapi Doyoung cake kesukaan kekasihnya itu. Hmm rasanya ia ingin membuang ponsel Doyoung saja daritadi.

"Aaaaaa... hmm manis, kau harus mencobanya juga Jaehyunieee, ayo buka mulutmu..." Doyoung mulai memperhatikan Jaehyun kembali dan mereka akhirnya bersuap-suapan ria.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk berbincang di Cafe akhirnya mereka beranjak. Keduanya keluar Cafe dengan bergandengan tangan. Doyoung bergelayut manja pada Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun hanya bisa mengusak gemas rambut Doyoung. Tiba-tiba mata Doyoung bersinar ketika melihat Toko aksesoris sampai menarik Jaehyun untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Di sana mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang dan melupakan sejenak beban pikiran mereka. Tertawa sesuka hati karena saling mencoba aksesoris couple dan berfoto bersama. Jika dilihat mereka sungguh pasangan yang sangat bahagia. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu berdua hari itu, menjelajah kota, berjalan-jalan dan tidak lupa Jaehyun menepati janjinya untuk mengantar Doyoung pergi ke toko pakaian.

Taeyong POV

Pagi hari. Aku perlahan membuka mataku karena sudah seharusnya jika pagi hari harus bangun tidur. Masih dalam posisi miring, aku mencoba mengingat mimpiku semalam, mengingat hari apa ini, mengingat apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku sepenuhnya. Aku mengganti posisi tubuhku menjadi duduk, memeluk kedua lututku karena pagi ini dingin sekali, meraih segelas air yang selalu kusiapkan di nakas dan meminumnya. Ketika mengembalikan gelasnya ke nakas, aku melihat ponselku. Huft. Aku jadi ingat, sudah beberapa hari ini Jaehyun jarang mengirimiku pesan, ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya. Jelas, karena ia mempunyai kekasih, tidak sepertiku. Tanganku meraih ponsel itu dan menyalakannya, berharap jika ada pesan selamat pagi darinya atau setidaknya balaslah pesanku yang kukirim tadi malam. Namun, aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis karena dari sekian banyak pesan masuk, tidak ada pesan atas namanya. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin mematikan lagi ponselku tetapi tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk. Panggilan dari sahabat sekaligus tetangga apartemenku.

"Ya, halo Chittapon. Ada apa?" Suara serak khas tidurku masih belum hilang, padahal aku sudah meminum air.

"Sudah cukup tidurnya princess. Sekarang cepat mandi, ganti baju, dan sarapan. Aku akan berada di depan apartemenmu satu jam lagi. Tidak perlu protes." Wow. Ten sangat to the point.

"Hah? Sebentar... Bukannya hari ini libur tidak ada kuliah? Aku ingin bermalas-malasan di rumah. Kau akan membawaku kemana? Yak !"

"Sudah kubilang. Tidak. Ada. Protes. Cepat sana bersiap. Aku tutup ya, bye!" _peep._ Sial, Chittapon tidak akan membiarkanku tidur hari ini. Apa ia akan membawaku jalan-jalan karena aku stress memikirkan temannya itu? Hmm semoga aku bisa bersenang-senang hari ini.

Akhirnya setelah berguling-guling melawan rasa malas di otakku, aku segera beranjak untuk mandi, ganti baju, dan sarapan seperti kata Chittapon. Ketika sibuk bersiap-siap banyak sekali hal-hal menyenangkan yang hinggap di kepalaku. Aku ingin melakukan berbagai hal dengan Chittapon hari ini, dan itu semua harus terwujud. Tak terasa tiba-tiba sudah ada yang memencet bel apartemenku. Itu dia Ten. Setelah kuamati ruangan, mengecek jika tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, aku lalu pergi keluar menemui Ten dan akhirnya berangkat bersamanya. Taeyong sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya mati di kamar. Ia hanya tidak ingin memikirkan Jaehyun terlalu dalam hari ini.

"Ten, ajak aku bersenang-senang hari ini.." Ucapku pada Ten ketika kami masuk ke lift untuk turun ke bawah.

"Absolutely, hyung ! Jangan seperti orang putus asa yang mengurung diri di kamar saja. Whooo..." Ejek Ten sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Yak, sialan." Aku hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirku mendengar ucapan Ten yang terasa benar di telingaku.

"Hyunggg aku kan hanya berniat untuk mengajakmu ke cafe yang baru opening hari ini..." Ten berucap dengan nada menggodaku.

"BENARKAH?! APAKAH PENUH COKLAT?" Rasanya mataku langsung berbinar bahagia ketika Ten menyebut kata Cafe.

"Lihat sendiri saja nanti hyung, ayo cepat berjalan sebelum hujan, ini sudah mendung.." Ten segera menarikku untuk berjalan lebih cepat menuju cafe incaran kami.

Setelah beberapa waktu berjalan sambil bercanda gurau, kami tiba di depan Cafe yang memiliki arsitektur indah. Ternyata Ten tidak salah memilih tempat, tipeku sekali. Sayangnya, ada tanda "CLOSE" tergantung di pintu utama. Seluruh Cafe padam tanpa terihat orang berlalu lalang di dalamnya. Huft. Gagal menikmati sajian Cafe terbaru. Sebenarnya kami kecewa, dan karena Ten berjanji akan membahagiakan aku hari ini, ia mengajakku pergi ke Cafe langganan kami. Kebetulan aku lama tidak kesana, karena tugas dan ujian yang menghadangku kemarin.

"Hyung, ayo ke Cafe Chanyeol hyung saja.." ajak Ten dengan semangat.

"Geureu, aku rindu suasana live music disana.." Aku akhirnya membalas senyuman Ten dan menggandeng tangannya, menariknya agar berlari kecil.

Ketika ku ingat bahwa semalam mimpi apa yang sebenarnya aku peroleh. Apakah dalam mimpi itu aku melakukan hal ceroboh? Atau kemarin aku tertawa berlebihan mengenai suatu hal? Apa aku menggoda seseorang sampai keterlaluan kemarin? Lantas untuk hal apa aku harus menerima kesialan siang ini. Sudah Cafe baru tutup, dan sekarang apa ini. Rasanya aku tidak bernafsu lagi main ke Cafe. Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri agak jauh dari Cafe Chanyeol hyung. Aku melamun dan Ten berusaha menyadarkanku dengan menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku.

"Hyunggg kenapa melamun sih, ayo masuk..." Ten berusaha menarik pergelangan tanganku tapi kakiku sudah lemas dan tidak berdaya untuk menuruti namja Thailand itu.

"Eungg Ten-ah lebih baik kita ke tempat lain.." Aku berusaha menanggapi ajakan Ten dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat terpaksa, karena mata senduku mengatakan hal lain.

"W-waeyooo...?" Ten yang sepersekian detik langsung bisa membaca arti mata senduku. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres denganku, ia jadi memperkecil volume suaranya.

"Hmm, tidak enak saja.." Aku hanya menjawab seadanya, yang menurutku adalah jawaban paling baik. Aku juga berusaha menggerak-nggerakkan mataku agar Ten tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin aku beritahukan kepadanya.

"Whoahhh, sepertinya memang kita tidak boleh kemari, kajja hyung sebelum mereka tahu keberadaan kita.." Ten mengikuti gerak mataku menuju balik kaca Cafe yang sangat terlihat jelas, dua sejoli sedang bermesraan. Aku dan Ten kemari bukan untuk mencari masalah ataupun memperkeruh moodku, dan karena itu Ten sangat buru-buru sekali menarikku pergi. Whoah Kim Doyoung pujaan Jaehyun, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya secara langsung.

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ten berusaha menanyakan jika aku baik-baik saja atau tidak. Kami sedang berjalan menuju Toko Aksesoris tengah kota karena ya Cafe membenci kami hari itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku kenapa?" Aku menjawab sekaligus tersenyum bohong. Mengapa aku menjadi berbohong seperti ini. Sudah jelas sekali Chittapon jika wajahku mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

"Hmm aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Hyung kau berjanji akan bersenang-senang denganku. Maafkan dari tadi rencana kita kacau balau seperti ini..." _Tidakkkk, Ten-ahh ini bukan salahmu, ini hari sialku saja mungkin._

"Aniyoooo, yakk jangan minta maaf. Hey bukankah kita masih punya beberapa rencana hmm? Taraaa kita sudah sampai di toko aksesoris!" Nada bicaraku kubuat sedemikian riang agar Ten tidak merasa bersalah lagi, sebisa mungkin aku membuatnya melupakan segala permintaan maafnya dengan menjelajah toko aksesoris ini.

"Hyunggg.. hyungg coba lihat topi kucing ini ! Coba pakai ! Ahhh pasti kau terlihat sangat imut.." Ten sudah kembali ke mode mood senangnya dan berusaha memakaikanku topi kucing yang dimaksudnya. Hmmm, memang dasar aku adalah namja cantik dan juga tampan pasti memakai apapun akan terlihat lucu. Kuperhatikan wajahku di kaca, membuat beberapa ekspresi wajah dan mengajak Ten untuk ikut denganku. Kami gila-gilaan di depan kaca dengan mencoba berbagai aksesoris yang ada dan tertawa bersama. Setelah beberapa waktu kami tertawa lepas, kami lelah dan akhirnya mencoba mencari Cafetaria terdekat untuk mengisi perut kosong kami. Sebelumnya kulepaskan topi kucing lucu itu dan secara tidak rela menaruhnya kembali sebelum kami keluar dari toko tersebut. Kapan-kapan akan kubeli hehe.

Setelah puas mengisi perut kosong, kami tergoda dengan toko pakaian yang sedang promo besar-besaran di sebrang Cafetaria. Hmmm. Aku sebenarnya ingin hemat tapi promo tidak setiap hari terjadi. Maka dari itu kami cepat-cepat menuju ke surga promo tersebut. Mataku dan Ten berbinar-binar dengan isi toko pakaian ini. Daebak. Dasar tukang belanja, lihat yang bagus sedikit langsung ingin dibawa pulang. Aku berpencar dari Ten, kami sibuk memilih-milih pakaian yang sesuai dengan tipe kami masing-masing. Aku membawa beberapa yang menurutku cocok dan pergi ke bilik ganti untuk mencoba beberapa potong baju itu.

Jaehyun POV

Rasanya bahagia, akhirnya aku bisa berjalan-jalan hari ini dengan kekasihku. Tadinya aku sempat kesal karena bukannya sibuk memperhatikanku tetapi Doyoung hyung malah asyik bermain ponsel. Aku tapi akhirnya mengerti kalau itu hal penting untuk Doyoung hyung, aku mengalah untuk diam memperhatikannya. Sekarang lihat kelinci hiperaktif ini sudah kembali. Ia berjalan girang sambil menggandengku sepanjang jalan. Aku harap jalan ini panjang tetapi kita sudah sampai di depan toko aksesoris yang ingin sekali Doyoung hyung kunjungi dari dulu. Memang, toko ini isinya adalah tipe Doyoung hyung sekali, segalanya tentang keimutan. Aku sebagai namja sejati kurang begitu suka dengan benda-benda fluffy seperti disini, makanya dari tadi aku hanya bisa mengikuti Doyoung hyung berkeliling dan tersenyum manis ketika ia mencoba beberapa aksesoris, aku tersenyum karena Doyoung hyung yang manis. Hmm. Setelahnya dunia Doyoung hyung serasa ditelan oleh toko aksesoris ini, ia sudah berkeliaran entah kemana. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat ke berbagai macam rak untuk menghabiskan waktuku. Tiba-tiba tanganku tergerak untuk menggapai topi kucing yang menarik perhatianku. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

"Uwahhh, Taeyongie pasti akan sangat imut jika memakai topi ini.." Aku tersenyum sendiri ketika membayangkan Taeyong hyung memakai topi ini. Kucingku yang manis. Aku mengambil gambar topi kucing itu dan mengirimkannya pada Taeyong hyung. Sekaligus aku akan membelikannya. Aku membawa topi itu dan juga sebuah chokker yang pasti akan seksi jika dipakai Taeyong hyung. Membawanya ke kasir cepat-cepat untuk membayarnya sebelum Doyoung hyung tahu.

Setelah membayar belanjaanku aku menunggu Doyoung hyung dengan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di depan toko aksesoris. Aku memainkan ponselku berharap jika Taeyongie akan membalas pesanku, tetapi di read saja belum. Huft. Betapa asyiknya jika ia cepat membalas seperti biasanya. Aku memakluminya, mungkin Taeyongie sedang tidur panjang karena beberapa hari kemarin ia banyak ujian dan tugas. Aku akan mengejutkannya nanti malam. Tanpa sadar bibirku tersungging jahil.

"Maaf Jaehyunieee, kau bosan ya? Kau kan tidak suka tempat aksesoris seperti ini.." Aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba Doyoung hyung keluar dan memeluk leherku dari belakang.

"Aniii, aku hanya membereskan beberapa urusan dengan temanku hyung..." Jaehyun tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap sayang lengan Doyoung yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Hmm..Baiklah Jaehyunieee, sekarang kita ke toko pakaian incaranku okay?" Doyoung hyung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Manja.

"Baik princess, pangeran sudah siap untuk mengantar.." Jawabku sambil beranjak dari duduk dan tidak lupa mengambil bungkusan aksesoris untuk Taeyongie. Doyoung hyung menatap bungkusan itu bingung dan akhirnya bertanya padaku.

"Kupikir kau tidak suka dengan aksesoris lucu seperti ini Jaehyunie, tapi kau membeli beberapa?" Doyoung hyung bertanya penuh selidik. Seketika keringat dingin bertempur di tengkukku, aku mencari jawaban semasuk-akalnya.

"Eung ini, Ten hyung titip padaku. Untuk kado temannya." Aku berusaha menjawab dengan baik. Diikuti anggukan dan senyuman dari Doyoung hyung. Ia akhirnya menarikku buru-buru menuju toko pakaian incarannya. Langit sudah mendung, kami takut kehujanan.

"Hmm pantas kau mengajakku kemari, karena sedang promo ya hyung?" Tanyaku menggoda Doyoung hyung yang sudah cengingisan di hadapanku.

"HEHEHE, Jaehyunie tahu saja. Kebetulan aku juga akan membelikan sepotong pakaian untuk kado temanku.." Doyoung hyung menjawab dan ia sudah sibuk dengan dunia "mari memilih pakaian mana yang paling baik" dan aku? Jangan tanya. Aku diabaikan lagi.

Aku hanya bisa mengikuti Doyoung hyung dari belakang, sesekali menimpali pertanyaannya tentang

"Jaehyuniee bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Apakah ini bagus Jaehyuniee?"

"Jaehyuniee apa ini pantas jika kupakai?"

Hmmm... aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum. Apapun yang Doyoung hyung inginkan sudah pasti kuanggap bagus, ya karena aku sayang Doyoung hyung. Lama-lama mengantuk juga jika hanya mengikutinya seperti ekor. Agar tidak semakin mengantuk aku mencoba mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling untuk mencari hal yang lebih asyik daripada harus ikut memilih pakaian untuk kado teman Doyoung hyung.

 _GOT IT.._

Itu dia. Tiba-tiba saja kantukku hilang melihat seseorang yang aku kenal masuk ke dalam bilik. Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa kebetulan bertemu dengannya disini. Hmm, aku akan mengerjainya. Aku ingin segera menyusulnya ke bilik tetapi panggilan Doyoung hyung membuatku menoleh dan menghentikan langkahku.

"Jaehyuniee.."

"Ne hyung?" aku hanya menjawab Doyoung hyung singkat, sesekali menoleh ke bilik. Memastikan jika orang itu tidak tiba-tiba hilang.

"Coba kau pakai ini.. Kupikir baju ini sangat pas di tubuhmu.." Doyoung hyung menyodorkan beberapa pakaian padaku untuk kucoba. Wah kebetulan sekali.

"Hmm begitukah? Aku akan mencobanya kalau begitu hyungiee.." Ucapku dengan nada sangat riang.

"Geure..aku akan pergi ke toilet dulu ya, kau coba saja bajunya.." Doyoung hyung lalu beranjak kecil sampai menghilang dari hadapanku. Akhirnya aku tersenyum licik, membawa beberapa potong baju tadi dan masuk menghilang ke dalam sebuah bilik.

Taeyong POV

Kyaaa baju-baju ini sungguh style ku sekali. Selain promo juga bahannya bagus. Hmm aku tidak akan menyesal membeli beberapa nanti. Aku sibuk mencoba beberapa baju di bilik ganti, dan kini mungkin ini sudah baju ke-lima ku. Sebuah kemeja panjang. Aku mencoba memakainya dan kulihat lengannya sangat panjang. Kemeja ini sangat besar hmm. Aku fokus untuk mengaitkan beberapa kancing kemeja tersebut tanpa kusadari tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan melingkar hangat pada perutku. Menghantarkan perasaaan menggelikan ke dalam perutku. Beberapa kecupan di leher kudapat. Aku sangat pandai menghafal fitur orang lain. Dan fitur serta aroma ini adalah yang paling kuhafal di luar kepala. Aku masih fokus untuk mengaitkan beberapa kancing tanpa harus menoleh pada pemilik tangan besar ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku, kau mengikutiku?" Tanyaku tanpa menoleh.

 _Cupp..Cupp..Cupp_ beberapa kecupan mendarat di leherku. Geli sekali.

"Hmm...insting?" Shit suara serak berat ini.

"Tuan Jung sebentar lepaskan pelukanmu, aku sedang mencoba kemeja ini.." Kusingkirkan halus tangan yang melingkar erat di perutku. Aku memberanikan diri menatapnya lewat kaca besar di depan kami. Berusaha kembali mengaitkan beberapa kancing yang tadinya sudah ia pasang tetapi tangan nakal Jaehyun membuka kaitannya.

"Baiklah aku juga akan mencoba beberapa baju.." Dasar Tuan Jung yang tak tahu diri. Begitu santainya ia membuka kaosnya mempertontonkan perut bagusnya yang terpantul di kaca depan. Sial, aku malu melihatnya. Ahh wajahku menjadi panas kan. Lihat wajahku memerah. Aku hanya bisa terpaku melihat kaca di depan. Jaehyun menarik tubuhku mendekat, menghadapkan dada seksinya di depanku, perlahan ia membuka kembali kaitan kancing yang berhasil aku pasang tadi. Aku hanya bisa melihat diam tangan terampil itu. Ia lalu mencoba menggendongku. Aku yang tidak ingin jatuh lalu mengaitkan kakiku ke pinggulnya dan tanganku ke lehernya. Kami bersitatap.

"Lihat, wajah Taeyongie merah sekali.." Jaehyun berkata menggoda tepat di depan bibirku. Rasanya ingin sekali langsung kugigit bibir itu, tapi sekarang aku sedang dalam mode jual mahal.

"Tidak ingin membuat tanda merah di leherku Tuan Jung?" Sial. Kenapa malah kata-kata itu yang keluar. Sial. Dasar aku jalang yang rindu belaian Jaehyun.

Tanpa banyak pikir akhirnya Jaehyun meraup penuh bibirku. Kecupan yang lama-lama menjadi lumatan kasar penuh nafsu. Aku hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya dan beberapa kali menggesek ke atas dan ke bawah tubuh kami.

"Eunghhh.." Aku kehabisan nafas, aku butuh bernafas, dan Jaehyun tahu itu. Ia melepaskan ciuman kami tetapi bibirnya merambat menuju leherku. Menyesapnya, menggigitnya kecil, menjilatnya hingga muncul tanda kemerahan yang kumaksud. Setelah terbuat satu, ia lalu menambah dan menambahnya di sisi leherku yang lain. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan sekaligus menahan desahanku agar tidak ada orang yang tahu. Namun tiba-tiba ada suara dari luar yang mengganggu aktivitas kami.

"Jaehyun-ahhh, kau di dalam? Apa kau sudah mencoba beberapa?" Suara ini? Apa ini suara Kim Doyoung? Seketika kami berhenti dan memfokuskan pendengaran kami ke luar. Jaehyun mengisyaratkan agar aku menutup mulutku diam. Ia mencoba menormalkan nafasnya dan suaranya.

"Ne hyung, aku suka beberapa pakaian ini.." Tuan Jung yang pandai sekali memainkan situasi. Ia bisa menjawab dengan sesantai ini, tapi pada kenyataannya tangannya tidak berhenti meremas-remas bokongku. Aku rasanya ingin mendesah. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir menahan desahanku. Mengalungkan tanganku lebih erat ke lehernya dan menyusupkan wajahku ke lehernya. Sesekali mengecupnya.

"Kalau sudah, cepat keluar ya? Ayo segera pulang. Aku ada keperluan mendadak.." Whoahh sungguh hebat. Di dalam bilik, aku dan Jaehyun sedang bercumbu mesra sedang di luar sana kekasih Jaehyun meneriakinya untuk segera keluar dan pulang. Kasian ya menjadi Jaehyun, kekasihnya sangat sibuk. Ia pasti tidak benar-benar menikmati kencannya hari ini. Aku hanya bisa melamun dalam gendongan Jaehyun.

"Ne hyung, tunggulah di dekat kasir.." Jaehyun menutup percakapannya dengan kekasihnya, lalu kembali memagut bibirku. Aku membalasnya untuk beberapa waktu lalu Jaehyun memutusnya menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Aku diam hanya bisa melihatnya memakai kaosnya kembali dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya. Menghilangkan sedikit saliva di lekukan bibirnya. Ia lalu melihatku sambil tersenyum. Tanpa sadar aku membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk pelan. Memberi maksud jika "tidak apa-apa kau keluar dan meninggalkanku sekarang..." Jaehyun mengerti maksudku, mengusak rambutku pelan dan mengecup kecil pucuk kepalaku. Sebelum keluar ia sempat berbisik

"Nanti malam. Apartemenmu." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Ketika ia sudah pergi keluar, aku hanya bisa terjatuh terperosok ke bawah, sambil menghembuskan nafas. _Fiuh... apa yang kulakukan..._

 _HAI HAI MAAF BANGET KALAU PART INI ADA DOJAE..DOJAE..NYA HMMM_

 _PLEASE READ N REVIEW, CHAPTER DEPAN AKU BAKAL BALESIN REVIEW KALIAN SEMUA_

 _MAKASIH YA BUAT REVIEW-REVIEW YANG KEMAREN, DOAKAN TUGAS KULIAH GA NUMPUK BGT BIAR BISA UPDATE SETIAP SAAT ^^_

 _SEKALI LAGI TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA ^^ DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA_


End file.
